Ed Edd n Eddy Night Mysteries
by Mr. Alien123
Summary: This story takes place a week or so after Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. It tells of how strange things are happening in the Cul-de-Sac which have to do with a 10 foot tall blank-faced man in a suit. Rated T for gore and death.
1. Chapter 1

Ed Edd n Eddy Night Mysteries

The 3 Eds walked down the street, taking in the awe of the Cul-de- Sac. It was about noon when the Eds thought of their next scam.

"I got it!" Eddy exclaimed as his face lit up.

"What is it, Eddy?" Edd, which most people call Double D, asked.

"We make a haunted house! Suckers would pay big to have a scare!"

Double D looked down at the sidewalk.

"Eddy, where on Earth could we manage to get supplies to actually make one? We're only 13 years old."

"My dad has a shovel." Ed, the tallest Ed said thoughtfully.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy muttered.

"Or… after making a few prototypes with clay or other bendable material, we can change one of our residences into a haunted theme location."

"Glad I thought of it!" Eddy exclaimed happily.

"We could use my place," Ed offered. "My parents are on a business trip and Sarah can play with Jimmy outside."

Edd thanked Ed and went to make the plans. Eddy went home to grab his money jar and build the desk to buy the tickets in. There _was_ a desk that they used for an energy drink booth. Eddy groaned as he remembered the events that took place back then. His grandfather worked in a wood shop, so there were all sorts of wood and tools in the attic collecting dust. Meanwhile, Ed had just gone back to his house to read some comics and watch some horror movies.

Ed was flipping through some channels.

"Seen it… seen it… seen- cool!" Ed exclaimed.

The screen showed a picture of a man in a black suit with black pants. But the thing that caught Ed's attention was that the person had no face. No eyes, no mouth, no ears- nothing.

Most kids in the Cul-de-Sac would scream in fear, but Ed just laughed it off. The creature almost seemed as if it was coming towards the screen, trying to get out.

Eddy was making the desk with only a few problems. It was ready, but Eddy had numerous splinters, so he went to pull them out in the bathroom. Afterwards, he noticed that it was getting pretty late. Normally, he'd stay up late in the summer, but he felt really tired from all that working. He rolled to his side and found the silhouette of a man. He was maybe 8 or 9 feet tall.

"Shovelchin…" Eddy said, thinking that Kevin, the jock kid in the Cul-de-Sac was playing a trick on him. He closed his eyes and opened them when he heard a noise outside the door leading to the kitchen. Eddy jumped out of bed jusr as Ed came crashing into the room.

"ED! What are you doing in my room?"

Ed ran around in circles in the room.

"Trouble! Big! Bad!" Ed said.

"Shut up, Ed! What happened?"

"Monster c-came out of t-tv and tried to kill m-me." Ed said, whimpering.

Eddy's walkie-talkie started up. It was Double D's voice. He seemed to be out of breath.

"Gentlemen, send the police here right away! T…there's been a murder…" Double D's voice faltered."

Ed and Eddy ran outside to Double D's house. There was blood in his tree and front steps. Double D jumped out of the bushes.

"Call the police!" He yelled.

"Calm down, Sockhead. What's going on?" Eddy said annoyed.

But he didn't have to explain. The Eds looked behind themselves and saw Jimmy. He was impaled and dead at the base of the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

The 3 Eds stood, horrified at what had happened to Jimmy. Eddy had just called the police and Ed called Sarah over.

Sarah was obviously in hysterics while Ed tried to calm her down.

"Who in their right mind would do something like this?" Double D said, with terror in his voice.

Eddy was still silent. The only thing that came to his mind for some reason was the silhouette of the 9 foot man outside his window earlier on.

"Gentlemen, I request your participation in this case. We need information on who or what killed Jimmy," Double D said.

"Right behind you, Sockhead." Eddy muttered, still not taking his eyes off Jimmy."

The police arrived on scene and carried Jimmy into the ambulance. 2 of them stayed behind and asked questions. One of them asked Double D what happened.

"I was getting ready for sleep, when I heard a scream outside. Looking out the window, I saw… blood being splattered onto the concrete. I rushed outside immediately and saw Jimmy impaled into the base of the tree, Double D said.

Afterwards, the police left and Double D bid the Eds goodnight. Ed led Sarah home, who was still weeping over the loss of her best friend. Eddy left shortly afterwards, lost in thought.

Eddy walked slowly, taking time to process everything. The sidewalk was deserted. The only light sources were the flickering streetlights.

Passing the playground, he noticed something. It was a faint glow coming from the swing set. He went over to see what it was and a wave of horror passed through his body. What he saw standing behind one of the swings was a 8 or 9 foot man who wore a black suit and black pants. The thing that startled Eddy the most was not that he was really tall, but that he had no face.

"Wha- WHO ARE YOU?!" Eddy shouted.

He turned and sprinted to the nearest house, which happened to be Ed's.

"Ed! Lemme inside!" He shrieked.

Ed opened the window leading to his basement room and smiled.

"Hi Eddy!" He said cheerfully.

Eddy pushed him inside and barricaded the window. Ed went back to reading some comics.

"Ed, I'm staying here tonight. Got any extra blankets?"

Eddy opened his closet door and tons of food rained down on him.

"ED! I thought you cleaned up all this!"

After a hour, Ed went to sleep, falling into a pile of comics. But Eddy was wide awake. He tried to shrug it off, but the image kept coming back to him.

"Quit being such a wimp…" Eddy told himself.

Meanwhile, Double D packed his labeler, notepad, 3 pencils, a flashlight, and heads outside. He studies the tree in his yard. There was nothing out of the ordinary except… Double D checked behind the tree and found an odd symbol. Jimmy was stabbed through the tree, so there were two holes adjacent from each other.

"My goodness," Double D muttered when he saw the still fresh blood soaking the grass.

He then saw something both the police and the children overlooked- a trail of blood. It led through the grass and onto the concrete, where anyone could mistake as cracks in the dark.

Double D pulled out his flashlight and followed the dark red trail. After 10 minutes, the trail of blood stopped at the base of a tree leading into the forest that isolated part of the Cul-de-Sac.

Double D didn't know why, but he thought that the forest was really dangerous. He took out his labeler and labeled "BEWARE." He stuck the tape on the tree and ran back to the Cul-de-Sac.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody felt like waking up the next day except Double D, who apparently "wouldn't rest until he found the person responsible for Jimmy's death.

"Gentlemen, I suggest we get moving! This case isn't going to solve itself," Double D said.

Eddy and Ed groaned, went to their respective houses, took showers, and went to Double D's where they would have breakfast.

"I discovered something yesterday. It was a rather odd symbol engraved in the bark of the tree where Jimmy was killed. Does it mean anything to you?" Double D asked.

Double D pulled out his notepad with the symbol drawn into it. Eddy took a quick glance but then concentrated on his orange. Ed stared at the symbol intensely before his eyes lit up.

"Oh! Oh! I saw this in a movie once! Aliens from Pluto invaded Earth and left these behind!" Ed smiled proudly.

"… Um. Yes. We'll list that as a… uh… possibility, Ed," Double D stammered.

"Hey! I got an idea! We can rally up some suckers, make them join our little search club, and of course, collect their entrance fee," Eddy snickered.

"Eddy, I'm astounded-… actually…. You may be on to something, Eddy. There's always strength in numbers, and with more people, we can cover a larger capacity with shorter amount of time."

"Uh…" Eddy was kidding at first, but thought better. "Of course! That's me, Eddy, the genius."

The 3 Eds set off in search of the kids. They started in the middle of the Cul-de-Sac and walked to Ed's house.

Ed started ringing the doorbell to his own house before Eddy reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a spare key.

"Outta the way, Monobrow," Eddy said.

Sarah was playing with dolls on the carpet of the living room. Sarah immediately spotted them.

"Why, hello Sarah," Double D answered quickly, not wanting for things to get violent. "We were hoping that you would be willing to participate in our search for Jimmy's assassin."

"WHAT? Are you crazy? SARAH as a search member-" Eddy was cut off as Sarah pelted them with dolls and glass figures.

"Run for your life!" Ed said, running straight through the wall.

10 minutes later, the Eds sat on the sidewalk.

"Well, that apparently didn't follow as planned," Double D said.

"Rolf is strong!" Ed exclaimed. "I saw him hoard bulls into a farmhouse."

"Hmm… you're right, Ed. We'll need someone with great cardio for running into a forest or somewhere," Ed said.

The 3 Eds went to Rolf's farm and were genuinely shocked when they saw that Rolf had built a sort of wooden fortress around his farm.

Rolf opened a door that was out of sight from the common eye.

"Quickly, Ed boys!" Rolf whispered loudly.

The 3 Eds walked through the door, confused. Then they saw Johnny, Nazz, and Kevin there as well.

"Yo, who're we missing?" Kevin asked Rolf.

"She Who Gives a Migraine, and… the Wooden Board," Rolf said.

"I can't believe I lost Plank… he's somewhere out there," Johnny said, on the verge of tears."

"Cheer up, Johnny. I'm sure that you'll find Plank soon," Double D said.

"Hey Shovelchin, what the heck's goin' on around here?" Eddy asked.

"Ask Rolf, Dorky. He's rounding us all up, saying that a monster thing in a suit is going to kill us all out there," Kevin said, laughing with Eddy.

After the whole incident with Eddy's brother, Eddy and Kevin had become good friends along with the other Cul-de-Sac kids, included Johnny, after his whole "Gourde" thing or whatever.

"Tis' dark, out, friends. You must stay here. Out there, the monster awaits, the same monster that ended Crymouth Jimmy's life," Rolf said.

This shut up the other kids.

"You now who murdered Jimmy, Rolf?" Double D asked with great curiosity.

"Baby sister!" Ed said, running off towards his house, realizing finally that Sarah wasn't with them.

"Be sure to find Plank, Ed!" Johnny yelled after him.

"Yes, Ed boy. I know who the killer was… come. Let us all sit in the backyard, prepare a camping fire, and I will tell the tale of Slenderman," Rolf said, darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

Rolf, Double D, Eddy, Johnny, Kevin, and Nazz sat around the campfire blazing in Rolf's backyard. The smoke seemed to go up for miles into the suburban, starry night sky. The fortress Rolf built around his farm was at least 3 times taller and wider than the fortress he built for the "supposed" return of Eddy's brother.

Ed came running back with Sarah in one hand and Plank in the other.

"PLANK!" Johnny cried as he grabbed Plank and hugged him.

"Ed! What the heck are you-" Sarah began.

"Fret not, She Who Gives a Migraine, for I will tell the tale of Slenderman… as it's said in your country," Rolf said.

For once, Sarah sat down quietly. Ed closed the rather large entrance of the fortress and then the entrance to the farm. Rolf sat on a log, while the others sat on the bare grass.

"Urban areas bring monsters to their parts," Rolf began the tale. "But one… stands out from the rest. He is one whose face is… blank. He wears a formal suit, the kind I wear on my family reunion sometimes. He is tall, 9 or 10 foots tall-"

"I… uh think you mean feet, Rolf," Double D said, not being able to take any grammar mistake.

"No time, Ed boy. We must make haste! This creature is said to hunt down children and impale them," Rolf continued. "But he does not come out often. He resides in forest areas, much like the Cul-de-Sac. We're children, 13 or 14 years old. But She Who Gives a Migraine and Crybaby Jimmy were both only 8 or 9."

"Dude, what you're saying is that it hunts down the youngest ones first? That's messed up," Kevin said.

Rolf nodded darkly. The others shifted around uncomfortably. Sarah was breathing hard because she realized that she'd be next.

"The tale doesn't end there," Rolf continued. "It says if you look at Slenderman too long, you'll get paralyzed and impaled. Do not go near the forest, especially at night, when you are vulnerable.

"Rolfie Boy, why don't we just call Animal Control and they'll take care of this?" Eddy said.

Rolf shook his head.

"They will die. And it would not matter. When Slenderman finds his next victim, he would not stop until he kills them. Anyway, friends, I insist that you stay in my fortress, for it is not safe outside. Crymouth Jimmy was a victim of this… Slenderman," Rolf offered.

The others agreed. It wasn't the slightest bit safe outside. Besides, there were like, LOTS of rooms at Rolf's place. The 3 Eds got the shed, and promised Rolf they'd be careful this time. The others stayed in numerous rooms inside the 2nd floor of the house. Rolf sat in a chair outside, offering to keep watch for tonight. He started sharpening a harpoon.

Inside the shed, the 3 Eds set up Ed's room again. Double D was reading a book, Eddy was sitting on top of the cow, bored out of his skull, and Ed was running around collecting the chickens.

Double D always knew that supernatural things existed, but he didn't expect something like this. Eddy didn't really care about Slenderman. And Ed said "I haven't got a clue to what you're saying, Double D."

"This is so useless. So what if this Slenderman dude shows up again. We've survived a waterfall, my brother, a haunted house, Evil Tim's curse, Edzilla, a lot of other stuff, and we've managed to make a whole lot of scams. What's so different with Slenderman, huh?" Eddy ranted.

"Please refrain from touching the cow, Eddy," Double D commented, looking up from his book. "It's all fun and games until someone breaks a rib falling off of a farm animal."

Rolf came running in.

"Ed boys! Come quickly! She Who Gives a Migraine is missing!" Rolf yelled.

"Baby… sister?" Ed asked.


	5. Chapter 5

All the kids in the Cul-de-Sac were banging at the exit of Rolf's fortress thing.

"Yo, Rolfie boy! We gotta go save that brat… even though most of us hate her!" Eddy yelled in fury.

Rolf emerged from his house with a lantern in one hand and a pitchfork in the other.

"It is too dangerous for no-nothings as yourselves! I will hunt for She Who Gives a Migraine by myself!" Rolf boomed.

"Come on, Rolf. We can't all just sit back and wait for Sarah to die! We're all in this together. That's how it's always been!" Nazz argued.

Rolf looked around at the only kids in the Cul-de-Sac present: Kevin, Nazz, Johnny, Plank, the 3 Eds, and, of course, himself.

"Follow Rolf!" He yelled, almost like a war cry. He raised his pitchfork into the air and began marching out of the only safe haven in the entire area.

The remaining 8 of them headed out through the Cul-de-Sac. Rolf started leading them into the forest around the Cul-de-Sac when Double D checked his watch.

"Goodness… it's only 2:07AM. I sure hope Mother and Father wouldn't mind if I stayed out just a little longer," Double D commented.

"I wouldn't go near that one. Last I checked, all the parents of the Cul-de-Sac were missing," Johnny said.

An uncomfortable hush came over them as they started walking into the entrance of the forest.

"Hey, this is beginning to sound like when we thought aliens were invading the Cul-de-Sac," Eddy said, trying to change the conversation.

"But they were aliens! They were attacking us! My comic book says so," Ed smiled proudly.

The kids were passing through a clearing in the dark green part of the forest. The only light sources were the stars and occasionally glimpses of the moon from the clouds. Nazz was combing her hair, Kevin was waving a flashlight around, Rolf was carrying his pitchfork, Johnny was walking right behind Nazz and Kevin and clutching Plank close to his chest, the 3 Eds, right behind Johnny, were just looking around, trying to find hints of life.

"Kevin, shine your moonbox there," Rolf said, waving his pitchfork towards a tree about 10 feet away.

The beam of light hit the tree and the kids could see a symbol engraved into the trunk.

"Wait… nobody proceed any further!" Double D said.

He whipped out his notebook and labeler. The symbol matched that of the one sketched on the notebook.

"Where's Sarah?" Ed asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Don't worry, Ed. I'm sure she's fine," Double D stammered. "Everybody stay here. I'm going to see the symbol a bit closer, if you will."

Double D walked behind the tree, away from the group's view, and his worst fear was confirmed. Sarah was impaled into the base of the tree, dead for almost an hour or so. Double D lowered his eyes to mourn for another loss when he saw a note clutched in her hands.

"Yo, Dork. We don't got all day. You there?" Kevin called from the other side of the tree.

"Just a minute, fellows," Double D replied. He stuffed the note in his pocket and walked towards his friends.

"Any sign of Sarah, Double D?" Nazz asked.

Double D bit his lip and whispered in Eddy's ear. He nodded grimly.

"Umm… Ed?" Eddy called out to his one eye browed friend.

"Yes, Eddy?" Ed replied. He was trying to catch fireflies and had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"The Wibble from Planet Mutant X is roaming the woods, he's behind you!" Eddy yelled.

Ed turned around and ran a few yards into the distance, where he began searching in bushes and trees.

"What's going on, guys?" Johny asked, a confused look on his face.

"Sarah is impaled behind that tree. We sent Ed away because even though he may not be the brightest, he still has feelings and cares for his family and friends," Double D defended.

"_Sarah _is dead?" Kevin rubbed his forehead. "Everything is so messed up."

Ed came running back just as they finished their conversation.

"Uh… guys?"Nazz said.

"What is it, Go-Go Nazz Girl?" Rolf asked. Then he followed Nazz's gaze and knew what he was staring at before Nazz announced it.

"Slenderman's standing right there; only 5 yards in the distance," Nazz said, horrified.


	6. Chapter 6

The kids all scattered and a few ran into trees while sprinting through the darkness. All but Rolf and Slenderman ran away from the clearing. Rolf had a confident look on his face.

"You dare mock us, yet again?!" Rolf yelled, and charged at Slenderman with nothing but his pitchfork.

The 3 Eds found themselves running in the same direction, and stopped to catch their breath.

"That guy was Slenderman…" Eddy croaked.

"This isn't over yet, Eddy. It's going to take us all night to get out of this forest," Double D panted.

"Well make something to get us out of here," Eddy said.

Double D pondered for a moment before grabbing twigs and dead branches.

"Alright, but it'll take at least an hour. You two should-" Double D began

"Yeah, yeah. Ed, got any comics?

Kevin, Nazz, and Johnny ran in the other direction, completely lost from what was going on.

"Did you get a good look at that guy's face? He didn't even have one, man!" Kevin said in his rage. "…Wait… where's Rolf?"

The 3 of them had been running together and were pretty close to the other side of the forest, away from the Cul-de-Sac.

"Sorry, Kev," Nazz said with concern in her voice. "I don't think Rolf made it."

Something made a static noise from Johnny's pocket. He pulled out a sleek black walkie-talkie.

"It's the walkie-talkie Double D gave me," Johnny commented.

"Keep it on; maybe they're trying to reach us," Kevin ordered.

Double D sighed and put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket. He went back to working on a sort of airplane thing, similar to the one they used for _trying_ to escape the junkyard. He used several dead roots and branches he found, along with some litter he found heaved on the ground. That was one time he was relieved to have litter lying around.

"Eddy, I'll need some small logs. Can you go search for some? Stay close by," Double D ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," Eddy muttered.

Eddy walked out of the clearing mumbling.

"Double D! That person we saw looked like this guy on my comic!" Ed announced with enthusiasm.

"That's nice, Ed," Double D ignored, busy on the construction. "But we'll need to… wait… may I see that comic for a minute, Ed?"

Double D took the comic and stared at the cover. It was a picture of Slenderman choking one victim with tendril-like things and another victim was being impaled into the ground.

Double D began to flip through the old, rusty pages that seemed to go on forever.

"May I borrow this for analysis, Ed?" Double D asked.

Ed nodded, pleased that he could help his friends. Double D put the "brain poison" in his pocket went back to constructing the engine when Eddy showed up, staggering from the weight of 8 small logs.

Meanwhile, Kevin, Johnny, and Nazz were trying to cover their tracks.

"Wait a sec… why're we even covering our tracks? That guy doesn't have any eyes," Nazz commented.

"I know. But how could he have killed Jimmy and Sarah without looking? Just doesn't make sense," Kevin replied.

A cloud completely covered the moon, hardly giving any source of light except for Kevin's flashlight, the beam waving crazily around the trees. The beam of light suddenly fell upon the now infamous blank face that stared out at them from behind the trees; Slenderman.

"OH MY GOD!" Nazz shrieked.

"Uh… THAT WAY!" Kevin shouted, pointing towards the adjacent direction.

The 3 Eds heard the shrieks of the other 3 frightened children. Ed started running towards the sound.

"ED, NO!" Eddy yelled, grabbing Ed and throwing him on the floor. "Slenderman will suck your brain out!"

"Uh, I think you mean impale us," Double D chimed in.

"Shut up, Sockhead."

Double D threw on some finishing touches but had no time to admire his work.

"Good thing you have more than one seat this time, Double D." Eddy snickered while Double D groaned.

The three got into the crooked petite airplane that rested on some logs. Double D pulled a string and the airplane went soaring off into the cold cloud filled dark night.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, in a trailer park not too far from the Cul-de-Sac…

"I think I heard something outside," May wailed.

"Shut your trap! Lee, go check it out," Marie ordered.

"It came from the front yard… where's my swordfish?" Lee demanded.

The 3 Kanker sisters rushed outside. It was nearly dawn when they found a crashed petite airplane on the crumpled up grass near their trailer. The sisters could hear muffled voices beneath it. As they removed it, they were greeted with a pleasant surprise.

"Urghh… how'd we even crash this stupid thing?" Eddy asked, rising from the rubble.

He turned and faced the Kankers.

"KANKERS?! W-what're you doing here?" Eddy yelled.

"My goodness… who could cause so much noise-" Double D began before he spun around and faced the Kankers with a dreaded expression.

"ED! Wake up, Lumpy!" Eddy yelled at the lovable oaf.

The Kankers snickered as they closed in on the defenseless Eds.

Kevin, Johnny, and Nazz ended up close to Peech Creek Jr. High, which was located at the end of a forest trail.

Kevin checked his Sports Watch.

"6:02AM man," Kevin muttered groggily. "We haven't got any shut-eye since almost 2 days ago. Look, sun's comin' up."

"That's a good thing! Remember when Jimmy and Sarah got killed? They only died at night! We're safe for a while," Nazz reassured.

"Plank says we can't go in the school," Johnny said.

"Why?" Kevin replied.

"Cause' of that symbol."

Nazz and Kevin looked to the side of the building. There was a strange symbol there that no one recognized before. It was a circle with an X drawn over it.

"It looks like the symbol Double D showed us," Nazz remembered.

Everyone remained in silence until Kevin threw down his backback.

"Who wants breakfast? I'm starved," Kevin says, looking through the rations in his backpack.

Back at the trailer park…

"Ladies, please!" Double D said.

"He called us 'ladies'!" May commented.

The Kankers had locked the Eds up in the same shackles they used for that foot thing with the Eds. Ed was still snoring off while Eddy and Double D were at the point of having panic attacks.

"Wait- not the foot thing again!" Eddy screamed while the Kankers giggled. "I'm too young… and handsome!"

Ed suddenly woke up with a start.

"A naked foot," he commented, staring at May's foot.

Suddenly there was a huge crash outside.

"NOW what?!" Lee yelled. "May! Go check it out!"

May opened the door, crept back inside, locked the door, and began barricading it with chairs and sofas.

"What're you doing?" Marie yelled.

"There's a guy with no face outside! He's tall and there're branches sticking out of his back!" May shrieked.

"Looks like those horror movies were too much for _May," _Maire snickered.

"Heh, heh. _May._ Good one," Lee laughed.

"Slenderman?! Get us out of these… oversized legcuffs!" Eddy screamed.

"Actually, Eddy, I believe they're called shackles. There're devices used to lock hands or feet-" Double D began.

But he never got to finish his sentence because everybody saw Slenderman peering into the window.

"Whoa! Grab our boyfriends and lets get the heck outta here!" Lee ordered.

May and Marie freed the Eds while the Lee grabbed a big bowie knife from the nearby kitchen counter.

All 6 of them rushed out the back door and ran out past the field.

"Where to?" Eddy asked no one in particular when they started running.

"We could go to Grandma's-" May began.

"No! We must protect our friends at all cost! Kevin, Johnny, and Nazz are still running out in the forest," Double D said.

"Alright, alright already," Eddy said, staring behind him. "I think we lost him! What's the quickest way to the forest?"

"The junkyard, guys," Ed said, pointing straight ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, at the school…

"Come on, man," Kevin said, fumbling with the walkie-talkie.

"Plank says we should go back to the Cul-de-Sac," Johnny murmured, keeping his ear close to his wooden friend.

"At least it's doing something than nothing, guys," Nazz chimed in. "We can follow that path we always use through the forest to get back."

Kevin turned off the walkie-talkie.

"Alright, let's go. Stay close to me.

At the junkyard…

"Hey Sockhead, what's the quickest way to the Cul-de-Sac?" Eddy asked.

Double D stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey! Let's get moving-" Lee began. But she also stopped when she realized what they were looking at.

The circle symbol was made on the ground from pieces of trash laying around.

"Quick! Hide!" Eddy hissed.

"In the van!" Double D whispered.

The Eds and Kankers stumbled to the van that the Eds had used for "Central Command" when they thought they were stuck on a robot planet.

"Close the doors and cover up the windows!" Double D shrieked.

"I'll try to start up this piece of junk!" Marie yelled, making her way to the front seat.

May and Lee were helping her with the controls while Double D snuck outside under the van to look for damages. Ed and Eddy were on the water bed, looking out both windows.

"Guys! I see someone!" Ed exclaimed, pointing out the dirty window. Eddy got up to look.

"What is it?" Eddy squinted through the glass with his face mushed up into the window.

"Curses! This is missing a battery-" Double D called out from beneath the truck.

"And gas!" Marie yelled out in utter disgust.

"Great, where're we supposed to find gas?" Eddy asked.

Double D climbed into the back of the van with the other 2 Eds and closed the doors behind him.

"We're going to need to scavenge the area of the junkyard, Eddy. The garbage trucks collect different materials and place them in specific fragments of the junkyard. I theorized that the northwest part has inflammable parts and the southeast part has conductive materials," Double D said firmly.

"English?" Eddy asked in confusion.

Double D sighed.

"We need to search in those directions," Double D said, pointing.

At the Cul-de-Sac…

"Nature's so gross, Kev," Nazz said, swatting bees and fleas out of the way. "These bugs are so messing up my hair!"

Kevin, Nazz, Johnny, and Plank had reached the Cul-de-Sac and were walking through the playground.

"We need to figure out where the Dorks went off to… Nazz, you can check around here; Johnny, you check out all the houses; and I'll check the junkyard and the Creek," Kevin ordered.

"Okie-dokie Kevin. C'mon Plank! We got houses to check out!" Johnny exclaimed enthusiastically as he made his way to the bundle of houses lined up across the junkyard."

"Kay' Nazz, see ya later," Kevin said, starting to back up to the creek.

"Bye Kev!" Nazz called out. Kevin hurriedly ran to the creeks while Nazz called out the Eds' names.

Meanwhile, at the junkyard…

"Um… gentlemen?" Double D asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's up, Sockhead?" Eddy said.

"Why are you two carrying around a trash can?" Double D asked.

"For protection, Double D!" Ed yelled happily with his usual goofy smile plastered on his face.

The 3 Eds had left the van and were now walking towards the area where Double D thought electricity was. The Kankers were still in the van.

"Shhh! Shut up, Ed!" Eddy whispered.

"I agree that we should keep quiet. After spotting that symbol engraved on the ground, I have the feeling that we're being watched… even as we speak," Double D said in a hush.

Suddenly, Eddy grabbed his two friends and placed the trash can over themselves.

"Eddy! What in heaven's name are you doing?! This is unsanitary-" Double D began.

"Slenderman, Sockhead. Out there," Eddy said.

"Trouble! Bad! Big!" Ed whispered.

"It's OK, guys," Double D whispered. "If we keep this trash can over ourselves and proceed forward very carefully, calmly, and slowly, we might just be able to-" Double D began.

But Double D never got to finish his sentence because outside the trash can, there was a huge explosion. Time itself seemed to stop as the junkyard went up in flames.


	9. Chapter 9

"Eddy? Ed!" Double D yelled, barely audible in the explosion of the junkyard.

Eddy was stuck in between the huge pile of trash that he landed into. Ed was unfazed, gazing at the destruction. Double D pulled his shirt over his mouth to avoid inhaling smoke.

"Ed! We have to get Eddy out of there!" Double D shrieked, pulling Eddy's arms.

Ed came over to help and with no difficulty pulled Eddy off the trash and onto his left shoulder.

"He's unconscious," Double D commented before noticing the fire closing in on all of them.

"What do we do, Double D?" Ed asked, horrified.

"… Batter Ed!" Double D yelled, and Ed knew what he was talking about. He grabbed Double D and ran full speed into the fire.

"Brace yourself, Ed!" Double D shut his eyes.

Ed passed through the fire with great speed and ended up running into the electricity area. He found about 10 batteries, but most of them were battered up and broken. Double D began to rummage through the batteries while Ed was trying to slap Eddy awake.

"Wake up, Eddy!" Ed said, mindlessly slapping his friend.

Eddy woke up with a start.

"Ed! I'm awake- OW!" Eddy recoiled as he was slapped by Ed again.

"We don't have enough time, gentlemen!" Double D yelled, looking behind him.

"Grab that battery and get outta here!" Eddy ordered.

Double D found a not-so- beaten up battery.

"This is have to do, we have company!" Double D said, pointing to a mound of trash with Slenderman looming over them.

"Batter Ed!" Ed yelled, and his two friends latched onto him.

Ed sprinted off into the afternoon sun as Slenderman casually began to walk over to them.

Meanwhile, at the houses…

"Do ya see anything, Plank?" Johnny asked, raising Plank to a window. "…Huh? You see a phone?"

Johnny opened Double D's window and climbed into it. His room was untouched and organized. Johnny walked over to a phone on his desk and dialed 911.

"Hello? Police?" Johnny whispered.

"This is 911, please state your emergency," a voice over the phone called out.

Johnny at first didn't know how to respond. An urban legend creature was attacking 13 year old kids? There were being hunted down by a faceless dude?

"Um… a murderer is attacking our neighborhood," Johnny said, choosing his words slowly.

The police cop on the other end spoke up.

"Wait, is this Johnny?"

"Uh… yes?"

"The same one who prank called me about aliens invading your neighborhood?"

"Uh-"

"The same one who prank called me about how a boy turned into a monster and was trying to eat you?"

"…"

"The same one who claimed that this 'Evil Tim' monster was casting a spell in the Cul-de-Sac?

Johnny hung up, it seems police wouldn't be able to help them on this.

Meanwhile, at the lane…

"Ed! Double D! Eddy!" Nazz called out, as loudly as she dared.

She walked over to the tree where Jimmy was impaled and took a closer look at the tree.

"Wait a sec…" She mumbled as she pulled on a tree branch.

The branch made a soft hum as it recoiled. She started pulling on the other branches, all making different noises. Her eyes widened as she realized the truth.

"These tunes make music, almost piano notes. They tell different letters and words…" She stood back. "Slenderman's trying to tell us something."

Meanwhile, at the junkyard…

The 3 Eds were walking their way through the dimness of the moon to the van. They got both the battery and fuel cans they managed to salvage.

Double D began to work at the van as soon as they arrived while the other two Eds stumbled inside. The Kankers looked at them in surprise, almost as if they didn't expect to see them alive again.

"What the heck happened with that explosion and stuff?" Lee demanded.

"Slenderman," Eddy mumbled as he sat down on the water bed.

After 20 minutes or so of utter silence, Double D opened the van door with a satisfied expression.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He began, looking at them proudly. "We're all set to go."

"First we round up all the suckers- I mean kids of the Cul-de-Sac, we load them on this van, and we set off into another place!" Eddy announced.

"Lemonbrook?" Double D offered.

"No," Eddy said with a scowl, but then replaced it with a sly grin. "The suckers have to pay the fee for getting on."

Double D groaned as the van started into action. But for once in a long time, a sense of hope filled the air as the van made its way to the Cul-de-Sac.


	10. Chapter 10

The van rolled down the empty trail, now staggering into the Cul-de-Sac.

"Wait a sec, how come the Kankers know how to drive?" Eddy demanded.

"We own a trailer, don't we?" Lee answered.

"Actually, it's not uncommon for teenagers to start driving these days, why-" Double D began.

"Guys! It's Johnny!" Ed said excitedly.

The two other Eds crowded around the window, straining to see through the fog and the darkness of the night. Eddy pulled down the window as the front headlights shone on Johnny's pale face.

"Yo, Baldy! Get in!" Lee ordered.

Johnny at first hesitated, then saw the Eds and climbed inside. The 3 Eds told him of their plan to make a run for it while getting all the Cul-de-Sac kids. The next 5 or so minutes were in complete silence with the exception of the occasional hum of the old engine.

"So Nazz was looking in the lane, and Kevin is in the Creek, I think," Johnny said.

"Nazz is close by, we should locate her," Double D planned.

But the plan fell apart as they heard the deafening shriek from outside.

"Who was that?" Eddy asked, shocked.

"Oh dear, a shriek of terror! It sounded like Nazz…" Double D's voice trailed off.

The van came to a halt as the 3 Eds climbed out.

"We'll just be a minute, now," Double D promised Marie, who was sitting behind the wheel.

The Eds sprinted across the lane, calling out Nazz's name. Eddy tripped as he stumbled upon a notebook.

"Wait until I put my hands on you," Eddy mumbled as he made a reach for the notebook.

It was a blue tattered book with a yellow flower on the front. Eddy opened it up and glanced at the words written on the inside cover.

**NAZZ'S DIARY**

**If you're reading this, I may not be alive. The tree in which Sarah was impaled is a musical instrument. Pull branches. Follow the alphabet. Don't make the same mistake I made. Don't**

At that point, the writing faded off.

"Hey Lumpy! Sockhead! I found this thing!" Eddy called out to his friends.

Double D inspected the cover before frowning.

"Eddy! I'm surprised in you, mister! Reading a diary is unacceptable! Especially a girl's!" Double D protested.

Eddy groaned and opened the inside cover for him.

"…Why, this is Nazz's diary-" Double D commented before he was stopped short by a looming figure standing tall and mighty on top of the monkey bars.

"He's here!" Eddy hissed. And with that, the Eds began sprinting towards the van.

"Wait for me!" A female voice interrupted, and the Eds spun around.

"It's Nazz!" Ed said, shocked.

Double D and Ed started running towards her.

"Eddy! Go inform the others about what's happening! Don't leave without us!" Double D yelled.

Eddy spun around and ran full speed towards the van.

"Guys! I'm stuck!" Nazz yelled.

Double D and Ed screeched to a halt as they inspected Nazz. She had a bloody nose and seemed to have a horrible gash on her left leg. Her right leg was stuck underneath a log. Ed pulled the log off while Double D helped her up.

The van started honking to signal at them. Slenderman wasn't interested in Double D, Ed, or Nazz; he was moving his way towards the parked van.

"Wait!" Double D said, as he and Ed moved slowly while helping Nazz.

"Listen up! You're gonna have to leave her or we're leavin' you!" Lee yelled.

"No!" Double D yelled.

"Double D," Ed said, looking at Double D with pleading eyes. "Are we going to be OK?"

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the van and sprinted at the group of three, who were only halfway to the van.

"Eddy!" Double D exclaimed, surprised. Out of all people, nobody would have expected _Eddy_ to help them out.

"Come on!" Eddy yelled, holding one of Nazz's arms to help her walk.

"Forget it! We're leaving!" Lee screamed.

"NO! Wait!" Double D yelled.

The engine of the van started up, and Slenderman was nearly feet away from it.

The van spun away and rolled down the road in another direction.

"No… no… NOOOOOO!" Eddy screamed in agony.

Slenderman turned on them.

"Quick, we must flee!" Double D yelled.

But Slenderman moved at extreme speed, bashed into Nazz (barely missing the Eds), and sent her flying off a few feet away. The Eds started sprinting in the opposite direction while Eddy looked back. Slenderman picked up the unconscious Nazz, barely holding on. He threw her against a tree and impaled her through the stomach.

"I'm scared, guys!" Ed commented, tears pouring out of his eyes.

The 3 Eds escaped into the dark forest, where they thought the trees would give them some concealment. They took a moment to catch their breath.

"What do we do? Any bright ideas?" Eddy asked.

"…I can't believe they just left us like… bait," Double D said.

"Cheer up. At least all 3 of us are together," Eddy said.

"Not even Evil Tim could separate the Eds!" Ed yelled.

"Yes well," Double D said, managing a smile. "…Wait, rain is falling."

"Yeah, so?" Eddy asked, clearly not amused.

"I've got an idea… but it's too drastic," Double D said, shaking his head.

"Does it have to do with Evil Tim?" Ed asked, hopping with excitement.

"Well actually, yes, Ed," Double D smiled. And for a moment the only noise was the rain falling heavily.

"HUH?!" Eddy yelled, clearly taken aback.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're nuts," Eddy muttered, after Double D finished explaining the plan to them.

"It's the only way, Eddy," Double D said, grimly. "But I admit that it is a stroke of luck if it _does _work."

Meanwhile, Ed was hopping with energized excitement. "This is going to be so cool!"

The Eds started their voyage to Ed's house through the rain, concealing even the full moon that shone widely across the horizon of the Cul-de-Sac.

"Messy, messy, messy," Double D muttered. "My clothes are soaking wet, think of the unsanitary materials getting into the cloth."

Eddy opened Ed's window leading to his room. The lights were still on, shining brightly on the cluttered dirty floor.

"Alright, I'll get to work, you two can… um… do whatever you do," Double D ordered.

"Geez, Ed, do you have any REAL comics?" Eddy spat, munching on some half-eaten chips, throwing comics across the room.

Double D pulled out Ed's comics from his pocket.

"It seems that this "Slenderman" monster emits a sort of battery charge. That might be the reason why no electronics are useful near him, like the radio. We know that he uses a symbol to warn us about a murder; Jimmy died and there was the symbol engraved on the tree, and Nazz died almost right after we saw that symbol in the junkyard. But… the thing I'm wondering is why doesn't Slenderman try to murder us? He only seems to be interested in the others… " Double D said, laying out all the facts. "And then the notebook… Nazz mentioned that the tree in which Jimmy died in was a musical instrument, almost like a piano."

"So what're we gonna do?" Eddy mumbled, content in Ed's recliner chair.

"First, we're going to take a look at the tree, and then plan "Evil Tim" will go into action," Double D said proudly.

"I still think that's nuts," Eddy argued.

The Eds slowly let themselves out of Ed's window and ran to the now infamous tree. The rain hadn't given up yet, it was still pouring, determined to give the three friends a cold.

Double D began to examine the tree while the other two kept watch. He suddenly pulled a branch and a loud note played out through the drizzle.

"Eureka!" Double D cried out. He began to pull the other branches. "They seem to emit letters and words. Let me see… 'You destroy natural. Cutting down and creating non-legit for your amusement. The people of this place will pay for this destruction of home.'… What do you think that means?"

Eddy gazed at the wondrous tree before Double D spoke up.

"Wait… I think 'natural' is referring to the natural environment and 'cutting down' means we cut down trees to create things… the reason Slenderman attacked us is because we're destroying his home. I can see why… how would it feel like if someone cut down your home?" Double D theorized.

"I would be sad, Double D," Ed spoke up. "Then Sarah and I would have no place to go."

"So what now? Are we sticking to the plan?" Eddy urged.

"…" Double D thought for a while. "Yes…except we're going to change a few things."

"Okay," Ed spoke up. "First we need rocks."

Eddy sighed as he went to get makeup.

"Alright Double D, " Ed said, dropping a boulder in Double D's frail, weak arms. "Drop it on the X." Ed began to draw the letter Q all over the lane and leading into the junkyard.

Double D sighed as he held the rock in his trembling arms. Ed ran off and looked everywhere for Eddy.

"Eddy! Where are you? Are you in the chamber yet?" Ed yelled out.

"Go away!" Eddy hissed in a muffled voice under a porta-pottie.

Ed instead lifts the whole porta-pottie off of Eddy. Eddy had the makeup of a skeleton/ clown/ zombie.

"It's time for lunch!" Ed called out while throwing down a table and lunchbox out of nowhere.

"Why thank you Ed," Double D said, making his way to the table. "This is very nice-"

"BACK TO WORK!" Ed yelled, throwing the table away and dropping the rock in Double D's arms. "Eddy! Come on! We have to find rotten spaghetti noodles!"

"What are you!?" Eddy protested.

Double D searched in every direction. "Ed! I only see Qs! No Xs!"

Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy ran back to the lane with a plateful of pancakes. Double D was closely following with an astronaut's suit on.

"Okay, Double D. Give these pancakes to Eddy," Ed urged

"Sigh… here's your pancakes, Eddy. I'll go find another "X," Ed," Double D said, unamused, and returned to the junkyard.

"Shhh! Look! The perfect sacrifice," Ed mumbled, pointing at a stuffed rabbit on the ground.

"…That's Jimmy's stuffed animal, Ed," Eddy said, bored out of his skull.

Ed grabbed the stuffed animal before getting up and staring into the faceless face.

"ED! Look away!" Eddy yelled.

Ed grabbed Mr. Yum Yum and ran back to the junkyard. Eddy stood, petrified.

"Uh… pancake?" Eddy said, offering the plate to Slenderman.

The 10 foot beast knocked away the plate, but Eddy managed to dodge him as he ran back to the junkyard.

Ed stood on a huge pile of trash and manure reaching into the sky.

He raised the worn out stuffed rabbit to the dark skies and shouted. "FOOLS! Evil Tim has beckoned you all; now you will pay with your brains!"

"Brains… what're we going to do with brains?" Eddy said, clearly not interested.

At this point, Slenderman had reached the junkyard and seemed to stare at Ed as he bit into the stuffed rabbit with foam drooling all over his mouth.

"Double D! Now's our chance to put the plan into action!" Eddy said, tugging on Double D's sleeve.

Double D pulled out a device with a bid red button on it.

"I never thought it would resort to this," Double D said, staring at the red button. "The last time we pressed this, we had to escape from the Cul-de-Sac… Eddy, you really want me to press the button again?"

Eddy hesitated for a moment, then shut his eyes closed. "Just do it."

Double D dramatically pushed the button. For a moment, nothing happened. Even Slenderman paused at their attempt. Then suddenly, a huge sign sprouted out from an earthquake starting in the ground. By this time, Ed was done with his… ritual. Crows started pouring in from nowhere, closing in on Slenderman as he stood motionless. Knives cut through kitchen walls along with other sharp garden tools and closed in on Slenderman.

"Quick! Now's the time to get away!" Eddy yelled, grabbing the other two and running in the distance. But he was astounded when he saw that he was running towards the thing that had caused despair over the Cul-de-Sac. Slenderman calmly made his way toward Eddy.

"Why won't you leave us alone?!" Eddy shouted, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Double D closed his eyes. "Eddy, it's clear. We can't escape him."

"It's OK, guys. I don't care what happens to us as long as all three of us are together," Ed said, tearing up himself.

Eddy looked mournfully at the beast approaching them and closed his eyes.

"So I guess this is how it ends, after all we've been through." Eddy muttered as Slenderman was nearly a feet away from them.

In the distance was the sound of a horn.


	12. Chapter 12

As the three Eds' eyes were closed shut tight, the roaring of the horn became more clear; it was a car horn. The Eds looked up and to their utter surprise noticed that Slenderman wasn't in front of them. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen. Headlights shone on the three Eds from behind and Eddy squinted in the beam of light.

"Hey- quit it, will ya'?" Eddy murmured, going around the van with Double D and Ed following suit.

The darkest hour of night was visible with a full moon far off in the starless dark void of a night. No crickets chirped, no owls screeched, and no dogs barked, for tonight Slenderman had appeared.

"I inferred that it was this van," Double D said as-matter-of-factly.

It was the same van that the Kankers had ditched them with that now loomed over them, a silhouette in the sky.

The Eds were utterly shocked when they opened the door and found Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Johnny, Plank, Nazz, Kevin, Lee, Marie, and May all alive (except maybe for Plank) and well. Sarah and Jimmy were both peering out the windows of the van, Rolf, Johnny, and Kevin were playing a game of cards on the carpet, Nazz was reading a magazine on the carpet, the three Kankers were taking turns driving while the others read directions. Ed was the first to react.

"BABY SISTER!" Ed screamed, choking his sister with an enormous hug.

"What the- HOW ARE YOU GUYS STILL ALIVE?!" Eddy demanded, pointing at Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, and Kevin.

"Get in and we'll tell ya.'" Lee ordered.

After 10 minutes or so, the 3 Eds were comfortably sitting on the water bed. Ed dropped his head and went into a deep sleep, but Double D and Eddy were intent on getting answers. The van started rolling down the hill at extreme speed.

"Please, ladies! Lower the acceleration of the van-" Double D started.

"He called us ladies!" May exclaimed.

Eddy quickly changed the subject. "I want answers!"

"After we ditched all of you, we went into the forest to hide. We found a group of kids from the Cul-de-Sac," Lee said, pointing towards the supposedly dead kids with one hand while the other hand was locked firmly on the steering wheel. Double D turned on them.

"Please explain yourselves," Double D said calmly.

Sarah was the first to speak up. "That dummy Jimmy and I made was supposed to look like me-"

"What? That was a dummy?!" Eddy asked, astonished.

"Yeah. We knew about that jerk Slenderman because Jimmy and I have been making a pirate movie. In lots of shots, we caught glimpses of a weird figure in the background of a guy in a suit with no face. We got scared, and knew he was after us. Using Ed's old freezer experiment thing, we scraped together a believable version of me. We made it seem like I was napping against the tree, and then we ran as far as we could. We made it to Lemonbrook and told the police there, but they passed it off as a prank. We saw Slenderman in Lemonbrook, and knew we had to get away. We hightailed it by hiding in a truck going to Peach Creek. We ended up strolling towards the forest, when the van showed up," Sarah finished the story.

"Alright, what about Shovelchin?" Eddy asked.

"Dorks… I was looking at the Creek for these guys when I heard an explosion from the junkyard. I went over to investigate, and found a painting; a circle with an X through it. I camped out and saw Slenderman appear out of nowhere. He slashed my right arm a bit but I managed to escape and made my way to the forest, 'cause I heard voices," Kevin told them.

"What about you, Nazz?" Eddy asked.

"I almost did exactly what Sarah and Jimmy did, except I didn't run away. I knew it was only a matter of time until I got killed, so I wrote the secret of the tree where Sarah was supposedly killed and dropped it while escaping from Slenderman and I hid in the forest. Then the van came and I got on," Nazz said.

What happened to you, Rolf?" Double D asked.

"Slenderman and me fought in a duel. I escaped and hid from the beast until this car came and I got on."

"All of us thought you were dead, good to see that everyone's all right," Double D said. "Say, where are we going, Lee?"

Lee spoke in a rapid and firm tone. "Lemonbrook."


	13. Chapter 13

The van rolled down the hill under the new dawn. The sky was completely gray at this point, with rain showers starting. There was an air of mystery and confusion surrounding the area if you walked past. The van passed a sign that read "WELCOME TO LEMONBROOK" in large, formal red colors.

"Out of all places, we _had_ to choose here?" Eddy pouted, recalling bad memories of his last trip here.

"By the way, what happened that day the Lumpers made you the mascot? Ed and I never heard it," Double D asked, trying to ease his boredom.

Eddy grunted. "After I got duck taped to the back of the bus with lemons in my mouth, we drove here. We went to a school and hey started throwin' lemons at me. Soon they got bored and left me on the sidewalk. I snuck on board a bus and got back to Peach Creek with no skin off my bones-"

Eddy was interrupted as the van rode over a speed bump.

"First we need weapons to fight Slenderman," Kevin spoke up.

"…Kevin, we're only 13 years old. I highly doubt that police will offer us any weapons," Double D commented.

But the more the van traveled, the more clear it became; Slenderman had attacked Lemonbrook. Buildings were crashed and bent at weird angles, sidewalks were stripped clean on people, and cars were crashed into streetlights and houses, vacant.

"Aww! It looks just like when we made a city, Eddy!" Ed spoke up happily.

"…Shut up, Ed," Eddy muttered, barely audible.

"Alright! So, what're we going to do now?" Marie asked.

"Finding guns will probably be very tricky and risky. We need to focus on other supplies, such as food and water," Double D said.

Lee pulled into a house and turned off the engine. "Let's raid this place."

"…YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! We can't just break into someone's house and steal materials!" Double D objected.

"You wanna starve to death? Look, we need those supplies. You, Dork and Dorky'll get in that house and get some supplies," Kevin reassured.

After some debate, the 3 Eds were on their feet outside under the pouring gray sky.

"Let's get inside quick, gentlemen," Double D urged.

The house looked pretty old. It was a huge- two story residence with blacked out windows. The Eds got inside fairly easy due to the fact that the door was unlocked. As soon as they got inside, the door closed shut.

"Ahhh! It's locked!" Eddy panicked, pulling at the door knob. Suddenly a groan rose out from above the staircase.

"W- what was that?" Double D asked frightened.

"The Phantom Earwax," Ed commented, staring up the staircase.

"PHANTOM?! That's it, let me out!" Double D helped Eddy pull the door.

After 5 minutes they just decided to get it over with. None of them dared to split up as they made their way into a kitchen. Double D started opening various cabinets.

"I found a box of crackers and cookies. Other than that, there's really nothing," Double D commented, removing the contents.

"Popsicles!" Ed yelled in glee while searching through the fridge. And he shoved three of them in his mouth right away.

"Whoa! I found a knife and meat cleaver!" Eddy yelled. And while he was at that, he pocketed $20 he found on the counter. "I think we should check upstairs; there could be some serious loot up there!"

"…Just be careful, Eddy," Double D warned.

The three of them crept upstairs, the floorboards creaking with every step they took. As Double D and Eddy were about to enter a room, Ed tapped Eddy on the shoulder and motioned for him to come closer. He leaned into Eddy's ear.

"SOMEONE'S FOLLOWING US!" Ed bellowed, nearly destroying Eddy's eardrums.

Double D turned around to face the corridor and saw what Ed was talking about. There was a hooded figure with no visible face from where they were standing. The cloak seemed to blend in with the darkness. Suddenly the hooded figure raised its head and charged with incredible speed at Eddy, knocking the wind out of him. Ed, however, tackled the figure, which caught it by surprise. They started wrestling over each other as Double D helped Eddy to his feet. Apparently, Ed's superhuman strength accidentally caused him to twist the hooded figure's arm in painful angles. The hooded figure howled with pain as his arm was nearly ripped apart, then fell limp.

"ED! What in heavens' name were you thinking?!" Double D shrieked.

"Absolutely nothing, Double D," Ed claimed proudly.

But the hooded figure regained consciousness and started groaning. The Eds quickly threw open a dusty window on the second floor and jumped. They swiftly made their way around the house to the van without a moment's hesitation.

"What'd you find?" Kevin asked immediately when the 3 Eds came in, panting.

"Food, water, and a crazy guy," Eddy exclaimed, rubbing sweat off his forehead.

The 3 Eds told the story, with one occasionally bringing up some details. Nevertheless, it was brief and the group of young survivors decided to camp out in the van for the night.

Lemonbrook is commonly known for its liveliness and uproars, but know it seemed the complete opposite. Not a thing uttered a sound. Not even the survivors. Everything was quiet.

That is, until the first bullet shot in the air.


End file.
